


Awake and Alive

by fili



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, post Thunder Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fili/pseuds/fili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fili and the others are crushed against the cliff, Kili’s world stops. He doesn’t move, doesn’t breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake and Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when my friends give me feels at ridiculous hours of the morning.

Kili has never been so terrified in his life. One moment they’re carefully making their way along the cliff-face and then suddenly the rocks are moving and Fili is no longer at his side. Kili reaches out to his brother, screaming for him to grab his hand, but he can only watch, helpless as his reason for living is snatched away.

When Fili and the others are crushed against the cliff, Kili’s world stops. He doesn’t move, doesn’t breathe. He vaguely hears Thorin calling out, but can’t focus on anything but the fact that his brother is gone.

But then the stone giant is falling and Kili’s heart suddenly explodes into gear because Fili is alive; shaken, but unharmed. He pushes past the others, not caring who he shoves aside as he sprints to his brother’s side. There are tears on both of their faces, and Fili’s arms are around him, as they cling to each other in the aftermath.

They rest easy in each other’s arms that night, not even bothering to strip out of their wet clothing. Realizing how close Fili came to dying, the others give them a wide berth, turning a blind eye to the brothers’ hushed whispers and stolen kisses as they reaffirm their bonds.

Neither of them will sleep tonight, but it’s okay, because Fili is alive and Kili is safe in his arms once more.


End file.
